Yellow Moon
by rashuni
Summary: Dengan ini semuanya menjadi jelas. Sepintas satu pemikiran singgah di pikiran Sai. Ia menyadari pusat pikirannya akhir-akhir ini selalu berorientasi pada sesuatu yang menggantung di langit. Bulan. Sai tahu, sebenarnya bulan ciptaan Tuhan itu tidak sespesial yang dikiranya. Bukan bulan yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum. Tetapi jelmaannya yang selalu membuatnya tak bisa menahan diri.


Yellow Moon

Dengan ini, semuanya menjadi jelas.

Bulan purnama kuning pucat menyala di langit luas. Sedikit bintang ikut menemaninya menatap bumi, menjaga keselarasan yang terus terjadi. Langit malam semakin memperindah kilau sang Luna. Seakan-akan berteriak ke seluruh penjuru dunia, mengatakan 'Akulah Ratunya!'.

Sepintas, satu pemikiran datang singgah di pikiran Sai. Pemuda pucat dengan ebony lebat di pucuk kepalanya ini bergumam. Agaknya ia menyadari pusat pikirannya akhir-akhir ini selalu berorientasi pada sesuatu yang menggantung di langit. Bulan.

'Apakah hari ini bulan akan muncul?'

'Nampaknya sekarang sudah saatnya bulan sabit.'

'Sayang sekali, awan menutupi bulan malam ini.'

Sai tahu, atau mungkin baru tahu, sebenarnya bulan ciptaan Tuhan itu tidak sespesial yang dikiranya sampai ia tanpa sadar selalu memberi perhatian lebih padanya. Bahkan bulan tak layak diberi predikat 'nya'. Mungkin 'benda' lebih baik.

Bukan, bukan bulan yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum. Tetapi jelmaannya yang selalu membuatnya tak bisa menahan diri.

Pagi hari sebelum matahari menampakkan kulitnya, bahkan sebelum burung bangun dari tidur lelapnya, Sai harus bangun. Ia harus lekas membersihkan diri sebelum beribadah dan melanjutkan membersihkan kuil yang menjadi tanggungjawabnya dan keluarga sejak kuil itu bahkan baru dibangun. Setelahnya, Sai harus melayani orang-orang yang ingin pula ikut beribadah. Sebelum akhirnya ia menutup kegiatannya dengan kembali berdoa dan memberikan persembahan untuk sang empunya kuil.

Setiap hari selalu dilakukan Sai. Meskipun ia terpaksa harus menghentikan kegiatan belajarnya sama sekali bahkan ketika ia mendapat beasiswa dari sebuah universitas seni di kota. Meskipun ia harus terkungkung di sebuah desa, jauh dari keramaian, jauh dari kata modern.

Namun Sai tidak mengeluh. Ia nyaman hidup seperti ini. Atau mungkin, karena ada seseorang yang membuatnya nyaman? Eh, sesuatu?

Selepas mengantar sepasang suami istri yang ingin berdoa agar diberikan perlindungan sebelum melakukan perjalanan ke negeri orang berambut kuning ke gerbang kuil, Sai langsung merapikan kembali peralatan yang telah digunakannya. Matahari sudah menampakkan surai jingganya, kini saatnya Sai membersihkan diri kembali sebelum makan malam dengan keluarganya dimulai.

Di ruangan luas khas Jepang, Sai sudah duduk menunggu kakeknya siap makan. Selain dirinya dan kakek kesayangannya, ada pula ibunya yang kini sibuk menyiapkan nasi. Ada sup miso, unagi dan nukazuki. Umm, sepertinya ibunya mengambil belut ke pematang sawah tadi pagi. Sai harus segera menyelesaikan kegiatan makannya, karena ada perut lain yang juga harus diisi.

Seekor kucing putih dengan sebelah telinga hitam mengikuti Sai berjalan di lorong rumahnya. Sambil membawa nampan dengan hati-hati, ia meraih sendalnya sebelum memakainya. Nekorin, kucing yang tadi mengikutinya turut masuk gerbang kuil ketika dilihatnya sang pemilik masuk melewati gerbang kuil. Ekornya yang panjang bergoyang ketika ia berjalan.

Ke kanan, ke kiri, turunkan. Sai berbisik dalam hati sambil menyimpan guci abu ayah dan kakaknya yang tewas ketika melindungi kuil dari sesuatu yang tinggal di dalam kuil itu sendiri. Selesai berdoa, Sai lantas maju menuju sebuah ruangan dengan nuansa ungu dan kuning pucat. Lukisan dan ayat-ayat kitab terlihat jelas di dinding. Semua itu hasil tangan Sai.

"Sai?", suara merdu seorang wanita menyambutnya. Suara sehalus harpa yang Sai yakin semua orang tergiur melihat rupanya setelah mendengar sedikit bisikannya.

"Aku disini, Oujou-sama." Nampan yang dibawanya dengan hati-hati Sai letakkan di sebuah meja yang berukuran besar. Ukiran khas terlihat menonjol di permukaannya. Wajah tampannya ia posisikan lurus ke bawah, sadar ia bahkan tak layak untuk melihat sosok purnama di depannya.

"Lihat aku, Sai." Sebuah tangan menelusup ke lehernya. Jari-jari lentik mengelus rahangnya, memaksanya menatap mata yang lurus memandangnya. Jantung Sai berdegup tak karuan. Rasanya ingin meledak, apalagi sudah lama ia tak diperlakukan seperti ini. Biasanya ia akan dibiarkan pergi setelah mengantar makanannya.

Dengan takut bercampur rasa penasaran, dibukakan Sai mata hitamnya. Tentu jika barang ia menolak, bisa saja keluarganya tiba-tiba dikabarkan hilang tak bersisa esok pagi. Terkadang sesosok makhluk di hadapannya memang bisa berubah menjadi liar. Kurang beruntungnya Ayah dan kakakknya ketika mereka harus menghadapi makhluk itu disaat ia tak 'cantik'.

Pipi putih sehalus pualam menggosok pipi Sai, seolah mengalurkan kehangatan yang Sai tahu bukanlah hal yang seharusnya dilakukannya. "Oujou-sama." Baritone miliknya akhirnya keluar. Sungguh Sai harus menghentikannya.

Tangan kelewat pucat Sai kini gantian menangkup rahang wanita di depannya. Rambut kuning sepucat bulan tergerai di punggung sampai lutut belakangnya. Mata biru yang besar menatapnya dengan rakus. Hidung mancung dan bibir merah merekah memprovokasinya. Tubuh terbalut kimono putih tak juga membantu Sai mampu pergi dari hadapan seorang dewi ini.

"Sekarang bulan purnama, ada baiknya kini Ino Oujou-sama makan." Digesernya nampan kayu bertahta berlian kecil di masing-masing sudut. Sungguh, duduk berhadapan bukanlah hal yang buruk. Sai dapat memuaskan sepenuh hati pandangannya untuk melihat setiap inci harta fisik tak manusiawi di depannya. Sementara sang dewi pun menatap sampai puas pemuda yang mampu memperlakukannya dengan baik setelah tiada satupun yang mampu selama ini, yang sedang duduk tepat di hadapannya.

Dibukanya mulutnya, dan satu suapan sukses masuk untuk kemudian dikunyahnya. Dinikmatinya setiap makanan yang terasa hambar di lidahnya. Meskipun begitu, keberadaan pemuda di hadapannya tak mampu membuatnya kecewa bahkan ketika makanannya seburuk ini. Ia tak akan mampu menjadi sosoknya yang lain jika ia menikmati sosoknya yang secantik ini. Dan hanya pemuda di depannyalah yang mampu membuatnya seperti itu.

Bulan purnama, banyak orang yang menyukai bola bundar yang tergantung di langit bagaikan mata kuning di malam hari. Orang dewasa, anak-anak, kakek-nenek, semua berharap untuk selalu bisa melihat bulan purnama karena pada saat itulah mereka percaya permintaan mereka akan dikabulkan.

Bagi Sai, bulan purnama adalah saat sakral yang setiap detiknya mampu membuat jantungnya bagai dijungkirbalikkan. Bagaikan ombak yang berdesir di antara sela butiran halus pasir, hatinya senantiasa campur aduk. Perasaannya senang, kelewat senang melihat sosok seindah Ino. Selama lima belas tahun lamanya Sai menunggu saat-saat ia berubah menjadi seorang yang dewasa. Dan sungguh ia tidak kecewa meskipun seorang yang ditunggu-tunggu yang mampu merubahnya hanya bisa ditemuinya sebulan sekali. Dan Sai senang, karena ia satu-satunya orang yang selama tiga tahun sudah menikmati setiap sentuhan halus Ino.

Bagi Sai, bulan purnama adalah ketika ia harus menekan perasaannya sendiri, membumbungkan perasaan cintanya yang lain, demi menjaga agar semuanya tetap berjalan semestinya. Agar sosok yang bersender mesra di sampingnya selalu dapat ia lihat lagi, lagi dan lagi. Sehingga kecerobohan yang sempat dilakukan Ayah dan Kakaknya tidak terjadi lagi.

Sinar bulan jatuh menerpa wajah oval di depannya. Tubuh harum yang hangat itu terus ia peluk. Tanpa sadar senyuman kentara di wajahnya. Ditemani alunan senandung alam, keduanya menikmati segalanya seakan berada di surga. Yang satu memiliki yang lain. Semuanya berjalan secara dinamis. Dan Sailah pahlawannya.

TAMAT

Author's note:

Hurray! Akhirnya selesai juga satu fanfic perdana yang berhasil dipost. Inilah hasilnya dari bertahun-tahun jadi reader hehe. Merasa agak aneh juga karena fanfic perdana ini genrenya fantasi, bukan drama yang biasanya bisa menjaring banyak pembaca. Yasyudahlah, yang jelas, deg-degan juga nih nunggu respon pembaca semua. So, mind to review senpai? :)


End file.
